A New Lesson
by ichigo latte
Summary: [Dan begitulah, Asano Gakushuu menghapus kata 'belajar bersama' dari kamusnya. Tidak. Ia takkan mau lagi diajak belajar bersama!] / Harem!Gakushuu / Warn: lemon exp.


Sebuah pagi berjalan sebagaimana lazimnya. Asano Gakushuu, seperti biasa, berkutat merampungkan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk. Mencuci piring bekas sarapan, membersihkan ruang keluarga, menata perabotan—hal yang biasa ia lakukan di hari Minggu.

Memang beginilah dirinya. Lebih suka untuk tidak mempekerjakan pembantu, memilih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri di waktu luang. Pada hari Minggu, rumah megahnya begitu hening. Ayahnya selalu saja punya pekerjaan, jarang sekali melihatnya duduk diam di rumah. Bukannya merasa kesepian, ia malah sedikit lega karena tidak harus berada di dekat ayahnya—jika mengingat sifat seorang Asano Gakuhou.

Asano tersenyum puas memandang hasil kerjanya. _Perfect_ , seperti yang diharapkan. Ia menyibak korden, menikmati wangi embun sejuk yang bertumpuk di kusen jendela, membiaskan cahaya menjadi warna-warna indah.

Satu lagi pagi yang sempurna.

Namun pikirannya mendadak buyar ketika membayangkan bahwa hasil kerjanya yang rapi ini akan 'diinvasi' tidak lama lagi. Alisnya berkedut kesal tatkala mengingat 'jadwal spesial'nya hari ini, yaitu...

 _TING TONG_

" _Asano-kun, apa kau ada di dalam? Ini aku, Sakakibara."_

...Belajar bersama anggota _Five Virtuoso_.

.

.

* * *

 **A _New Lesson_**

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yusei

 **Warning:**

YAOI, lemon eksplisit. Yang alergi silakan menekan tombol back. Uke!Gakushuu. Maybe OOC. Plot gituan.  
Tolong yang alergi dengan hal-hal di atas silakan click back, kecuali kalau maso dan nekat www.

 _[Dan begitulah, Asano Gakushuu menghapus kata 'belajar bersama' dari kamusnya. Tidak. Ia takkan mau lagi diajak belajar bersama!]_

 **Enjoy the _treat!_**

* * *

.

"Asano, ajarkan yang ini. Duh, aku beneran nggak paham pelajaran sosial, _it's too random,_ _I_ _mean, is it really important to know the other countries' history?_ " Seo mengeluh, menyodorkan catatan sosialnya yang masih putih bersih ke hadapan Asano. " _Damn_ Araki, katanya janji mau mengajari, tapi hari ini dia malah ada acara dengan klub... Err, _broadcasting?_ "

"Mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan? Dia memang sibuk. Klub penyiaran 'kan akan mengikuti lomba sebentar lagi. Masih bagus dia bilang akan menyusul nanti siang." balas sang pemuda _strawberry-blonde_. "Sini, biar kuajari. Bab tentang apa?"

"Hmm, perdagangan internasional."

Sakakibara memandang lekat entitas manis yang tengah mengulas soal. Dalam hati ia berpikir, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki teman dekat yang dapat diandalkan dalam hal apapun.

Asano Gakushuu adalah pemuda yang terbilang sempurna. Memiliki bakat yang seakan tanpa batas, kelakuan santun namun terkadang naif, ditambah dengan paras yang elok—ia sendirian saja dapat menyita perhatian Sakakibara melebihi berpuluh gadis cantik sekalipun.

Dia agak bersyukur karena Araki dan Koyama sama-sama sibuk dengan kegiatan klub masing-masing—walau ia juga sedikit berharap Seo punya alasan mendadak untuk pergi, jadi ia bisa berduaan saja dengan Asano... Aih! Sakakibara mulai membayangkan hal-hal di luar batas. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak membaca _shoujo manga_ milik mantan pacarnya.

" _Hey, Sakakibara, wake up~"_

Lambaian Seo tepat di depan mata menariknya ke realita. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala, mengusir 'adegan-adegan di atas _rating_ ' yang sedari tadi dibayangkannya. Gawat, semoga Asano tidak curiga.

"Ren, kau tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu pusing?" tanya Asano khawatir—walau ekspresinya masih sedatar tembok. Sakakibara kembali menggeleng, tidak ingin menambah pikiran sang ketua. Lagipula, mana bisa ia bilang kalau ia melamunkan 'hal-hal aneh' mengenai dirinya dan Asano. Malu habis.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minum. Aku tidak mau kalian kekeringan lalu gagal menyerap ilmu."

" _Thanks_ , Asano."

.

"Haah." Sakakibara menghela napas. Setidaknya selama Asano berada di dapur, ia dapat bernapas lega. Lain dari biasanya, berada di samping Asano hari ini membuat otaknya konslet. Apa pengaruh waktu dan tempat?

"Sakakibara nakal, ya."

 _Hah?_

"Ma-Maksudmu? Nakal bagaimana?"

Hidung bangir itu mendengus, "Jangan pura-pura, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang kau lamunkan?" ucapnya, berniat menggoda. "Aku melihatmu terus memandangi Asano, lho." Ia menaikkan alis, gestur menyebalkan yang sering ia lakukan ketika tidak percaya pada perkataan seseorang. Sakakibara tersentak.

 _Ketahuan._

"Bukan begitu—"

"Yah, mau apa lagi sih, ya. _I know that feel, bro._ " Seo menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang tengah sibuk menyeduh teh di dapur. "Kapan lagi kita melihat sosok 'asli' Asano saat di rumah. Melihatnya hanya berbalut kaus dan celana pendek seperti itu..."

Seringai mesum dipasang.

"... _Sexy_."

"S-Seo!" Secara instan, pipi Sakakibara mendidih. Lawan bicaranya tergelak. Sialan Seo, jika ia berkata seperti itu, otomatis otak akan menampilkan gambaran aneh-aneh, 'kan?!

Atau... Dirinya memang sudah ketularan mesum?

" _You're horny right now,_ _aren_ _'t you?"_

...Seenak jidat menuduh.

"Sama sekali tidak! Ka-Kaho pasti akan menangis kalau mendengarmu bilang begitu."

"Biar saja. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis sok itu. Lagipula, _my dear Asano_ jauh lebih _attractive._ "

"Kau ini—"

"Kalian, bukannya membahas soal malah mengobrol saja. Lalu apa gunanya belajar di rumahku?" Asano yang baru kembali dari dapur memutus pembicaraan kedua _virtuoso_ , tampak _badmood_. Nampan berisi tiga gelas _iced tea_ diletakkan di atas meja, memberi hawa dingin pada ketiganya.

"Ayo buka lagi bukunya. Takkan kubiarkan kalian ketinggalan dari anak-anak kelas E lagi. Ren, kau bermasalah di pelajaran apa?"

Sakakibara buru-buru membalik halaman buku cetak, mengalihkan perhatian dari topik 'pemicu nafsu' yang dibuka oleh sang _Mister-diksi-Inggris_ sialan.

"Em... Matematika, invers—"

Di satu sisi meja, Seo menyeringai lebar.

* * *

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam lewat. Sekarang pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh, matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Hampir puncak terpanas hari, apalagi sekarang masih pertengahan bulan Agustus.

Seo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan leher. Gerah rasanya, padahal sedari tadi pendingin ruangan menyala.

"Maaf ya, AC-nya memang sudah waktunya direparasi." ujar Asano tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari perhitungan aljabar.

Baik Sakakibara maupun Seo meneguk ludah.

Mereka tahu, Asano pasti juga merasa gerah.

Lihat saja, helai _strawberry-blonde_ nya yang mulai basah, peluh yang mengalir perlahan di leher putih jenjangnya, kaus yang mulai 'membentuk' menampilkan tiap inci dari torsonya...

 _What a delightful sight._

Ruangan yang terasa panas, kini suhunya terasa semakin menanjak.

"Mau kututup gordennya supaya tidak terlalu terang?"

 _Switch_ Seo menyala.

" _Mengajak,_ Asano?"

"...Hah?" Yang ditanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Ssst, Seo! Em, kurasa begini saja tidak apa-apa, Asano... Lagipula, tidak terlalu panas juga—"

"Ooh, boleh banget! Yak, tutup, tutup. Lalu kita bertiga bisa _gelap-gelapan._ "

Belum sempat Sakakibara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia disela duluan oleh Seo. _Anak LA sialan itu! Mengapa semua ucapannya ambigu!_

Ternyata neraka keambiguan Mr. Seo Tomoya belumlah selesai.

.

.

"Gimana kalau istirahat sebentar? Aku lelah melihat angka-angka dan teori."

Belum lima menit dari sewaktu Asano menutup gorden, Seo angkat bendera putih dan berpindah ke sofa. Tidur-tiduran seenaknya seakan di rumah sendiri. Alis sang pemilik rumah berkedut, ingin sekali rasanya menampar bibir tebal itu.

"Ck, Seo. Pantas nilaimu paling jongkok kalau dibandingkan denganku, Ren, Araki dan Koyama. Kalau begini terus bagaimana mau—"

"Asano, pinjam _DVD Player-_ nya, ya! Kebetulan aku bawa film menarik."

...Asano merasa terabaikan.

Kedua entitas yang masih setia duduk di meja ruang tengah terbelalak ketika Seo mengeluarkan bungkusan DVD dari tas slempangnya. DVD dengan _cover_ perempuan blonde bertubuh aduhai tengah terikat di kursi dengan posisi mengangkang.

...DVD laknat,

 _Adult Video._

...

...Hening sejenak.

...

"S-Seo! Kenapa kau membawa benda seperti itu ke rumahku! Masukkan lagi! Bawa pulang!" Asano kontan berteriak, mengingat ia tidak terbiasa melihat _benda ajaib_ seperti _AV_. Ia menatap jijik, kemudian menghalang-halangi jalan menuju _DVD Player_ supaya Seo tak dapat memutarnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hidung bangir itu mendengus, ia memajang DVD laknat itu tepat di hadapan sang ketua.

"Ayolah, Asano. Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah melihat yang _begini?_ Ini biasa untuk remaja lelaki seumuran kita, 'kan? Misalnya menyembunyikan _gravure photobook_ di kolong kasur..."

"BIASA MANANYA!" Asano memejam erat. Seo masih bersikukuh untuk mengajak Asano menontonnya.

"Tenang, akan kurahasiakan dari ayahmu itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Seo belum menyerah.

"Lihat, ini impor, lho. Asli dari _LA._ Bisa untuk belajar bahasa Inggris— _"_

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI, SIALAN!"

Sakakibara mengurut dahi, pening. Melihat dua _virtuoso_ di depannya saling melontar debat seperti itu, dengan _AV_ di tangan, dengan suasana gelap pula, penyimpangan di hari ini sudah terlalu fatal. Ia heran dengan Seo yang berani-beraninya membawa benda laknat itu ke kediaman Asano—atau memang sudah ia rencanakan sejak awal?

"Aah, pasti kau belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini ya, Asano? Tidak terbiasa? Karena itu kau takut akan cepat _bersemangat_? Ya, ya, ku tak ingin mengotori _your pure mind._ " ucap Seo akhirnya—dengan nada yang super songong. Asano tidak bisa diajak dengan cara lembut, ia memutuskan untuk memancing amarahnya.

Asano terkadang naif, dan ia akan memanfaatkan itu.

"Bukan begitu, _pure_ bagaimana—"

"Kalau menonton video seperti ini saja tidak berani, mana bisa menyebut dirimu laki-laki."

Seo kembali memasang gestur menyebalkan—menaikkan alis, menyunggingkan bibir tebalnya itu, kemudian melempar _AV_ tepat ke pangkuan Asano. Sakakibara menatap horor. Asano meneguk ludah, perlahan mengangkat bungkus DVD itu ke depan wajahnya.

 _Beranikan dirimu, Asano Gakushuu!_

"Ba-Baiklah! Aku tak sudi dibilang bukan laki-laki! Kuterima tantanganmu, akan kutonton sampai habis!"

"...Ah."

Sakakibara menutup wajah. Seo menyeringai, umpannya kena.

 _Mission succeeded._

* * *

.

.

Merujuk pada penjelasan Seo bahwa Asano adalah seorang yang _pure_ , tidak pernah ternoda oleh hal-hal seperti _ini_ , memang tepat sekali.

Dalam topik seks, seperti _AV_ ini, Asano seribu persen polos.

Bagaikan menonton film horor, pemuda _strawberry blonde_ itu menyimak dari sela-sela jari. Malu sekali! Sungguh memalukan! Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa ada orang yang mau membuat dan membeli film yang lebih dari 90% berisi desah ini!? Sungguh merusak moral—Asano sungguh menyesal sudah termakan ucapan Seo.

Terlebih lagi, dua manusia lainnya duduk mengapit dirinya agar tidak bisa kabur—ya, walau Sakakibara hanya disuruh-suruh sang Mr. Diksi Inggris. Sebelah tangan Seo tak ketinggalan berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangannya, dengan alasan agar ia 'mendalami' _AV_ tersebut.

... _Mendalami kepalamu._

Sakakibara hanya terdiam, mungkin ia setengah _shock_ dan setengah biasa melihat tayangan seperti ini. Yang jelas, Asano tidak mendengar sepatah katapun darinya sejak tadi. Apa dia sudah _sibuk sendiri?_

 _._

"Bagaimana, Asano? Menikmati?" Berniat menggoda, Seo berbisik pelan tepat di telinga sang ketua, membuatnya bergidik.

"Menikmati... Bagaimana..."

"Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu. _Your body sure is honest_."

Sekejap setelah Seo berbisik di pendengarannya, Asano merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Gawat, telinganya mulai terkontaminasi oleh desah dari _AV._ Ia merasakan ada yang mulai bangkit di antara pahanya.

"Mana mungkin aku..."

"Sudah dibilang berapa kali, jangan tutupi wajahmu, _dear_." Dengan sedikit paksaan, Seo akhirnya dapat menahan tangan kanan Asano di samping torsonya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah sang ketua yang memerah sempurna.

"Paras menawan seperti ini ditutupi, sungguh sia-sia..."

Asano hanya diam, menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Ia merasa cukup sekali dipermainkan. Seo, masih dengan tampangnya yang menyebalkan, mengulas senyum mencurigakan dan kembali berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Katakan, si pak kepala itu baru akan pulang menjelang malam, kan?"

 _Ayahku? Ya, memang, tapi..._

"Me-memangnya kau mau a— _hmmp_!"

Kedua pasang bibir menempel. Paru-paru seakan terbakar, karena oksigen terisolasi dari tubuhnya begitu saja. Sakakibara terbelalak, tidak menyangka Seo mencium Asano begitu saja, dan _secepat ini_.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Asano melenguh pelan begitu pagutan mereka terlepas. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas, ingin melawan pun rasanya sulit. Kini bertukar pandang saja terasa begitu memalukan.

Seo memandang Sakakibara yang masih terkejut dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Maaf, aku mendahuluimu."

... _Sialan._

Ia tidak ingin kalah. Apalagi jika lawannya Seo. Maaf saja, tapi seorang Sakakibara Ren bukanlah tipe orang yang mau mengalah, walau dengan predikatnya sebagai pemuda terlembut di _Five Virtuoso_.

"R-Ren? Jangan bilang..."

"Sungguh maafkan aku, Asano- _kun_."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Asano merasakan nafasnya tertahan. Walau berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, ciuman Sakakibara terasa begitu lembut, namun melumpuhkan. Seperti yang dapat diharapkan dari sang pujangga. Tidak ingin kalah dari Seo, Sakakibara mengulum bibir semerah ceri itu, membuat pemiliknya mendesah pelan.

 _Manis sekali. Seperti permen stroberi._

"Ngh, tidak..."

Asano menahan sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mendesah karena egonya, namun Sakakibara tidak membiarkannya.

"Buka mulutmu, Asano. Kumohon."

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, ucapan Sakakibara sepenuhnya menghipnotis. Keinginan untuk melawan menghilang begitu saja. Ia membuka mulutnya malu-malu, mempersilahkan Sakakibara untuk menginvasi seluruhnya.

 _Sejak kapan dirinya yang dingin berubah menjadi begitu manis?_

"Ngh, mmh... Ren..."

Desahan tak kunjung berhenti terdengar dari bibir sang _strawberry blonde._ Ia sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam perlakuan Sakakibara—mengulum bibir lembutnya, membelai tiap sudut dengan lidahnya—memabukkan seperti _champagne_. Ia mulai mengalungkan tangan di leher lawannya, membawa pagutan mereka semakin dalam.

Seo tersenyum kecut. Antara puas Sakakibara ikut bergabung dalam permainan dan iri karena merasa diperlakukan berbeda. Mencoba membuat sang ketua beralih pada dirinya, ia mengecup tengkuknya, bersamaan dengan usapan nakal pada pangkal paha Asano.

Terkejut, Asano refleks melepaskan ciumannya dan mengerang protes. Walau terhalang fabrik yang membalut tubuh bawahnya, sentuhan Seo memberi sengatan yang membuatnya mengejang seketika. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan seperti ini saat tubuhnya disentuh orang lain.

"Bersemangat, heh?"

"Tidak—hentikan, Seo."

"Yakin?" Pemuda berhelai hitam itu terkekeh, sembari memilin tonjolan sensitif pada dada yang masih tertutup kaus. "Bukankah kau menikmatinya, _dear_? Kau juga berpikiran sama 'kan, Sakakibara?"

"A-ahn..."

Seo menyeringai tajam, "Bertahanlah, karena kita baru saja mulai."

* * *

.

.

 _DVD AV_ yang masih berputar terabaikan oleh ketiga anak SMP yang tengah sibuk dengan permainan mereka sendiri. Ketiganya terfokuskan pada kegiatan panas di dalam ruangan, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil hitam memasuki garasi.

...Dan suara kunci diputar.

.

.

* * *

 _Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sosok seorang ayah ketika melihat anak tunggalnya nyaris diperkosa oleh teman sekelasnya?_ Asano Gakuhou bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia, yang baru saja pulang dan memarkirkan mobilnya masih membatu di depan pintu.

"Pak kepala!" Seo dan Sakakibara langsung melepaskan diri dari Gakushuu. Wajah ketiganya memerah akibat ketahuan oleh sosok paling penting dalam SMP Kunugigaoka. Dan parahnya, mereka ketahuan di rumah sang ketua dewan itu sendiri.

Seo bisa apa demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang _high class_ itu dari mata seorang Asano Gakuhou?

Tentu saja, ia bisa mengandalkan keahliannya bercakap dengan lancar dan berbohong sesuai kebutuhan. "Ah, pak kepala sudah pulang rupanya, kudengar dari Asano- _kun_ —ah tidak, Gakushuu. Kudengar tadi Gakushuu bilang bahwa kau akan pulang menjelang malam? Apakah ada perubahan jadwal?"

Gakuhou menatap Seo dengan tajam, membuat Seo agak merinding sejenak dan merasakan hawa-hawa tak enak di sekelilingnya, Sakakibara juga merasa demikian. Bahkan Sakakibara memutuskan untuk diam saja dan baru akan bicara kalau ditanya.

"Benar sekali, Seo- _kun_." Ucapan yang tak terduga meluncur dari bibir Gakuhou. "Sekarang biarkan aku yang bertanya…"

Tak usah di hitung aba-aba pun ketiga _Virtuoso_ itu mulai merasa takut. Pertanyaan yang paling—ingin—dihindari dari kejadian ini pun terucap tanpa adanya penekanan kalimat—dan justru itulah yang membuat suasana menjadi semakin _horror_.

"Kalian sedang menonton apa di ruang tamu keluargaku?" Jari telunjuk tangan kanan terangkat, mengarah ke televisi yang masih menyala dan menyuguhkan pemandangan syur dan suara desahan seorang gadis dalam _AV_ yang mereka tonton.

Mereka lupa mematikannya.

.

.

Gakuhou duduk dengan angkuh di sofa kamarnya. Ketiga bocah di bawah umur itu dipaksa masuk ke dalam kamar, karena ia ingin meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ayah!" Gakushuu mencoba membela kedua temannya yang nyaris memperkosanya tadi—walau mereka sudah bertingkah keterlaluan, namun Gakushuu masih ingin menjaga pertemanannya dengan para _Five Virtuoso_.

"Aku yang meminta mereka membawakan kaset itu! Kau tak berhak ikut serta menghukum mereka."

Dengan kaset _AV_ original impor asal _LA_ di tangan, Gakuhou menatap Sakakibara dan Seo bergantian. Tentu saja, mereka yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sosok Gakuhou yang terlihat sedang menyeringai seram.

Kaset tersebut di kibas-kibaskan. Kemudian ia membawanya tepat ke hadapan Gakushuu. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan mengkuhum mereka? Kau sudah menjadi anak yang nakal ya, Asano- _kun_ … Haruskah aku menghukummu? Karena kau tak pernah kuhukum sejak kecil."

Ia melanjutkan, "Karena kau terlalu sempurna, baik pikiran maupun fisikmu. Bahkan kau terlalu sempurna untuk meminta Seo- _kun_ membawakan kaset laknat ini ke rumah kita dan menontonnya sambil mempraktekkan pula."

Warna merah menjalar ke daun kuping Gakushuu, ia merasa sangat malu.

"Pak kepala." Sakakibara memberanikan diri memanggil Gakuhou. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana agar Gakushuu dapat bebas dari masalah ini. Sakakibara menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berakting seperti saat berada di sekolah.

"Tidak seharusnya pak kepala menghukum Gakushuu seperti ini bukan? Kami betul-betul minta maaf karena telah membawa kaset ini ke kediamanmu… Maafkan kelancangan kami kali ini. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Gakuhou tersenyum, sesaat kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakakibara.

"Tindakan yang bagus, Sakakibara- _kun_. Terima kasih sudah mau membela putra semata wayangku." Gakuhou menatap Gakushuu tajam, tersirat sedikit rasa puas karena telah menemukan keganjilan dalam kesempurnaan seorang Asano Gakushuu yang selalu dicap sempurna dalam hal apapun.

"Namun aku akan selalu mengikuti prinsipku."

Gakushuu menunduk, ia tahu bahwa hal ini tak akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Prinsipku adalah 'kau harus menyelesaikan apapun yang telah kau perbuat'." Seo dan Sakakibara menelan air liur bersamaan, saking gugupnya sampai tak bisa terdengar.

"Kulihat kalian dan Asano- _kun_ sedang bersenang senang tadi... Hmm?" Seringai iblis muncul di paras rupawan pria dewasa itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan kegiatan _itu_ terlebih dahulu?"

 _Sialan._

* * *

.

.

 _Gelap_.

Gakushuu tak dapat melihat warna lain selain hitam.

Tubuhnya panas.

Gakushuu tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Ia sudah sangat lemas, baik fisik maupun pikiran. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak dapat berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa diam ketika ayahnya—Gakuhou—mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, dan meminumkan sebuah cairan—apapun itu, Gakushuu merasakan firasat buruk—ke kerongkongannya.

Gakuhou menatap puas hasil karyanya, seakan-akan rasa bersalah tak pernah hinggap di hati sekecil apapun itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Gakushuu ketus dengan nada bicara yang kasar. Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata, perlahan-lahan sinar menyusup ke dalam penglihatannya. Kini ia dapat melihat wajah puas Gakuhou dengan jelas dan siap untuk memaki-makinya.

"Obat macam apa yang kau berikan padaku, sialan?!"

Terdengar dengusan pelan dari Gakuhou. Ia merangkul dua anak didiknya, Sakakibara dan Seo, yang hanya ikut memperhatikan.

"Ahahaha~" tawa Gakuhou menggelegar dalam ruangan yang bisa di bilang besar itu. "Benar juga, kau kan tidak tahu kalau Seo- _kun_ membawa sesuatu yang menarik… Benar bukan, Seo- _kun_?"

Gakushuu menatap Seo dengan tatapan selidik. Seo mengangguk pasrah karena sudah ketahuan.

"Benda macam apa yang kau bawa… Seo?" tatapan Gakushuu mengintimidasi, Seo berusaha keras menenangkan diri.

" _Fine_ , aku meminta Koyama untuk membuatkan _aphrodisiac_ dengan dosis kecil." Ungkapnya dengan jujur, membuat Gakushuu lemas seketika. Mendengar sahabatnya berkata seperti itu sudah membuat dirinya pusing tak karuan.

 _Oh, apakah Sakakibara juga seperti itu?_ Begitu pikirnya.

Gakushuu menatap Sakakibara pula, raut Sakakibara tak menunjukkan satupun rasa bersalah atau ikut campur dalam perihal Seo kali ini, Gakushuu merasa sedikit lega, karena mungkin takkan ada lagi benda aneh-aneh yang _dimasukkan_ dalam tubuhnya.

"Nah, Asano- _kun_. Pasti sekarang kau merasa kepanasan, bukan? Mau kami bantu untuk menghilangkannya, hm?" Gakuhou terkekeh. Senyuman jahat nampak di paras tampannya. Gakushuu tak tertarik.

" _Gakushuu._ " Seketika menyebut nama kecilnya dengan suara rendah—Gakuhou memang sialan. Sukses membuat Gakushuu harus mati-matian menahan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Akhir-akhir ini, Gakuhou memang sering membuatnya merasa malu mendadak.

Kini Gakushuu mulai mempertanyakan status Gakuhou sebagai ayahnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Apakah kau belum puas menghukumku seperti ini? Dasar orang tua sialan."

Sayangnya tidak. Gakuhou sama sekali belum puas, ia ingin melihat putranya lebih dipermalukan lagi.

"Sudah berani melawan rupanya…" Gakuhou berdiri, mendekatkan diri pada Gakushuu. Mencubit dagunya lalu membawa wajahnya untuk menatapnya. Dua manik violet saling beradu pandang, tak satupun rela mengalah. "Mari kita mulai saja, Gakushuu." Seringai diperlihatkan, Gakushuu lagi-lagi mendapat firasat tak enak tentang ini.

Tubuh Gakushuu terangkat, kedua tangan ditahan oleh lengan ayahnya, Sakakibara dan Seo memandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut terhasut dalam permainan Gakuhou.

Gakuhou senang ya, dapat mainan baru.

Di saat-saat seperti ini malah Gakushuu ingin mengubur diri sedalam-dalamnya. Di sisi lain, Sakakibara mulai menelusupkan tangannya dan menyingkap kaus yang dikenakan Gakushuu saat itu. Gakushuu refleks memekik seperti seorang gadis.

"Oh? _What a cute voice_." Seo memuji, Gakuhou pun ikut menyerang dari belakang. Dijilati olehnya tengkuk Gakushuu dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan. Tidak hanya di sana, area bahu Gakushuu pun menjadi korban. Seo pun mulai menarik paksa celana pendek Gakushuu.

"He-hei! Hentikan!" protesnya, ia menatap takut sekaligus geli. Sakakibara dapat melihat ketakutan itu, raut wajah Gakushuu menceritakan segalanya.

Sesungguhnya Sakakibara tidak ingin melakukan hal semacam ini, ia tak pernah berlaku kasar, baik dengan wanita maupun dengan pria sekalipun.

"R-Ren… Hentikan…" Ah sial, bayangan wajah Gakushuu yang memohon, meminta dirinya untuk berhenti pun mulai merasuki pikiran.

Begitu manis dan menggoda, malah membuat Sakakibara semakin bersemangat. Sakakibara mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia mencari tonjolan berwarna merah jambu dan memainkannya, perlahan menggeseknya dengan satu tangan. Menimbulkan suara desahan manis Gakushuu terdengar oleh tiga orang yang tengah mendominasinya.

"N—ahh! Hentikan, bodoh!"

" _What_? Kau sudah tak sabar? Ingin segera di masuki?"

Bukan begitu, Seo. Ucapan Seo terdengar jenaka namun menjerumuskan pula. Seo kini bermain dengan junior Gakushuu, menyentuhnya ringan sambil bermain dengan dua bola di bawah sana. Gakushuu mendesis tak suka. Ia menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga.

Gakuhou tidak memperbolehkannya.

Dengan paksa, Gakuhou melahap bibir mungil milik putranya sendiri, menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Gakushuu, Gakushuu berniat menolak dengan lidahnya, namun yang terjadi malah balas-balasan saja.

 _French kiss._

Sakakibara, tidak puas dengan menggesek saja, ia mulai mencubit dan menarik tonjolan itu, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kesakitan.

"Mgnhh!" protesnya dalam ciuman panas. Ia tengah disibuki oleh banyak orang saat ini. Tubuhnya terasa pegal bertahan pada posisi seperti ini dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Sakakibara sadar akan hal itu, tangan Gakushuu gemetar, Sakakibara selalu memegangi tangannya untuk memastikan kalau Gakushuu baik baik saja.

"Pak kepala, mari ubah posisi… Aku yakin saat ini Gakushuu sedang merasa pegal dan kaku." pinta Sakakibara pada Gakuhou. Di luar dugaan, Gakuhou menyetujuinya, dan menyerahkan Gakushuu pada Sakakibara, yang langsung memeluk tubuh lemasnya. Kakinya gemetar seperti anak rusa yang baru lahir, lucu sekali.

Namun lama kelamaan, Sakakibara merasa tidak tega untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya ini. Gakushuu terisak pelan dalam pelukan Sakakibara, menguatkan cengkeramannya pada ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

"Oh ayolah, masa sebegitu saja sudah menyerah?" ujar Gakuhou meremehkan.

Tubuh Gakushuu dibaringkan oleh Sakakibara, dengan perlahan-lahan dan lembut. Ia tak tega melihatnya kesakitan.

Ketika ia hendak menyingkir dari Gakushuu, sebuah tangan kecil menarik kausnya. Sakakibara menoleh, mendapati wajah Gakushuu yang tengah memerah. Segaris _saliva_ terlihat mengalir pada ujung mulutnya.

"Ren… Jangan—nnh, pergi… Haa—"

 _Gawat._

Seakan kehilangan kesadaran, Sakakibara mulai mencium Gakushuu ganas.

Manis. Layaknya zat adiktif, Gakushuu menggoda Sakakibara untuk menjamah tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi. Lebih dan lebih lagi.

Seo tidak sudi memperhatikan saja, ia pun ikut dalam permainan keduanya—atau bisa di bilang… Permainan Gakuhou.

"Nggh, ah!" Tubuh bagian bawah Gakushuu dijamah oleh Seo, menggunakan jari tengahnya untuk memperlebar lubang mungil yang berkedut di bawah sana, agar pertahanan Gakushuu lebih mudah untuk ia tembus dengan satu hentakan.

Gakushuu tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, seakan-akan pikirannya sudah diambil alih oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata kata saat ini.

Perasaan nafsu.

"Mmh, nngh…" Gakushuu tak meminta untuk berhenti, dan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai berkedut tidak sabar, menjepit jari Seo yang berada di dalam sana.

" _Hey_ , jangan tiba tiba mengetat begitu, dong." protes Seo, Gakushuu tak menggubris. Ia masih sibuk dengan pertarungan lidah antara dirinya dan Sakakibara. Asyik sendiri sampai-sampai Seo yang merasa kesal karena diabaikan begitu saja mulai menambah jumlah jari yang bekerja di bawah sana.

Gakuhou memperhatikan dengan seksama, anaknya diperlakukan tak senonoh di hadapannya. Anehnya, ia justru merasa bersemangat, bukannya merasa kecewa atau sedih.

Desahan Gakushuu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, ia menggenggam tangan Seo dan melepaskan ciuman Sakakibara. Sakakibara yang belum puas langsung saja menyerang leher jenjang sang pujaan hati, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan yang bertimpang dengan pemberian Gakuhou tadi.

"S-Seo.. Aah, hentikan… Kumohon.." Iman Seo tak kuat soal ini, Seo seratus persen lemah terhadap godaan—walau ia yakin, Gakushuu tidak bermaksud menggodanya. Menatap Gakushuu yang terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya membuatnya merasa aneh.

Gawat, dirinya terangsang.

" _Shit, I'm hard._ " Menurunkan celananya, Seo kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tegang lalu memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang anal Gakushuu—bersiap-siap untuk mendorong.

"Ah—tunggu… Jangan!" tolak Gakushuu, ia terjebak di antara dua lelaki yang menjamahnya, parahnya dua lelaki tersebut adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sakakibara kembali mencium paksa bibirnya. Membungkam teriakan Gakushuu ketika Seo sudah berhasil memasukinya dalam satu hentakan kuat.

"MNGHH!" Ia secara tak sengaja menggigit bibir Sakakibara, membuat Sakakibara melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian menjilat bibirnya yang berdarah dengan sensual.

"Ah! H-hentikan! Wa—aah!" Tubuh Gakushuu terangkat, bersamaan dengan pinggang Seo yang terus bergerak maju dan mundur, mencari kepuasan tersendiri. Sensasi terjepit dinding Gakushuu membuatnya ketagihan. Segalanya tentang Gakushuu selalu membuatnya merasa dimabuk cinta, dan ia menginginkan lebih dari itu.

"Gakushuu…" Sakakibara memanggil dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Gakushuu, membuatnya mengedutkan lubangnya secara tak sengaja. Seo melenguh tertahan.

 _Tidak adil, Sakakibara._

"Sentuh aku di sini…" pintanya, ia membawa tangan Gakushuu untuk menyentuh miliknya yang sudah mengeras di balik fabrik celana. Wajah Gakushuu kian memerah, penuh dengan peluh dan air mata karena merasa panas dan kesakitan di bawah sana.

"B-bodoh…"

Walaupun berkata demikian, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Gakushuu menarik ritsleting celana Sakakibara dengan giginya, kemudian mengeluarkan milik Sakakibara yang sudah mengeras. Sedikit malu-malu, ia mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat sisi kejantanan Sakakibara, membuat empunya melenguh nikmat.

"Nnh, ah…" Gakushuu mendesah, rupanya gerakan Seo semakin cepat dan kasar. Mencoba mengabaikan itu, jilatannya pada kejantanan Sakakibara pun berubah menjadi sebuah kuluman—seperti tengah mengemut lollipop yang ia sukai, terus menggoda milik Sakakibara dengan bibirnya. Ingin temannya itu merasakan nikmat lebih jauh lagi.

Seo tidak dapat menahan lagi, semakin lama semakin tak ada jarak, Seo pun melepaskan hasratnya di dalam. Gakushuu tidak sempat menolak dan ia pun terbaring lemas.

"H-haah… Akh.." Pinggangnya pegal. Gakuhou berdiri, ia mendatangi Gakushuu dan menarik kakinya, mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, Gakushuu sudah melepaskan hisapan pada kejantanan Sakakibara, kini Sakakibara diperintahkan untuk berposisi terlentang juga. Pertintah khusus dari Gakuhou, tentunya.

Gakuhou mengangkat Gakushuu, mendudukkannya di atas pinggul Sakakibara.

"P-pak kepala?" Sakakibara heran dengan posisi semacam ini. Begitupun dengan Gakushuu dan Seo yang tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan oleh Gakuhou.

"Nah, Gakushuu, sekarang cobalah kau 'kendarai' Sakakibara-kun ini, kau pasti suka kan? Aku sangat ingat ketika kecil dulu kau selalu ingin naik rodeo di taman hiburan. Maafkan aku yang tak memperbolehkanmu mengendarai rodeo tersebut, sebagai gantinya kau boleh mengendarai Sakakibara- _kun_. Anggap saja ia rodeo-mu saat ini."

 _Ide gila macam apa yang diberikan Gakuhou pada Gakushuu?_ Sakakibara tidak habis pikir.

Mengendarai, artinya… _Itu_?

"J-Jangan bodoh! Siapa yang mau—"

"—Jangan malu-malu, turuti saja perintah ayahmu saat ini. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mengabulkan keinginanmu sejak kecil."

"Apa—" Tanpa aba-aba, Gakuhou memaksakan milik Sakakibara untuk masuk ke dalam lubang anal Gakushuu, lebih tepatnya ia memaksa tubuh Gakushuu untuk memasukkan milik Sakakibara ke dalam dirinya sendiri. Sakakibara pun terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba ini, ia yakin pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan untuk Gakushuu.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan… Brengsek…" Gakushuu menahan ngilu, setitik air mata lolos dari ujung matanya. Gakuhou sama sekali tak memberi ampun dan malah tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau tak senang dengan rodeo mu?" tanya Gakuhou, Gakushuu masih terisak.

Sakakibara ingin mengambil inisiatif dengan menggerakan pinggang Gakushuu. Sebelum itu ia mencoba untuk meraih wajah Gakushuu, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Ren… Lepaskan." pinta Gakushuu, Sakakibara sangat ingin, namun ia juga ingin cepat-cepat selesai.

"Maafkan aku."

Gakushuu menatap tak percaya, rupanya Sakakibara tega juga padanya, padahal Gakushuu mengira bahwa Sakakibara adalah sahabat yang paling loyal padanya—mungkin ia sudah salah paham selama ini.

"Ukh… Haa... Ahn—" Gakushuu mengerang ketika Sakakibara mulai menaik-turunkan pinggang Gakushuu dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Gakushuu pun orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Oh, cepat sekali?" ujar Gakuhou, mengelus surai _strawberry blonde_ putranya, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak yang baik. Gakushuu tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, karena itu ia menepis tangan Gakuhou dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, keparat! Akh!" tak di sangka, Gakuhou menjambak kasar rambut Gakushuu, kemudian tersenyum mengejek. " _Ara_ , kau memintaku untuk tak menyentuhmu tapi kau tetap membiarkan Sakakibara- _kun_ memperkosamu. Aku ayahmu lho, nak." tambahnya dengan nada sarkasme. Gakushuu mendesis ngilu, lehernya pegal, tubuhnya pun demikian.

Posisi yang saat ini sama sekali tak memungkinkan Gakushuu untuk bergerak sesuka hati, seperti ditahan oleh rantai.

"Brengsek… Masa bodoh dengan—ahn—hal itu… Uwaah!" Tangan besar Gakuhou melepaskan jambakan. Sebagai ganti, tangan itu merambat turun, perlahan sampai kearah bokong Gakushuu yang tengah diisi oleh milik Sakakibara.

"Sepertinya kau kurang puas hanya dengan satu penis, hm? Biar aku bantu." Mendengar itu, Gakushuu membelalakkan mata, kemudian menahan tangan Gakuhou mati-matian.

"Pak Kepala! K-kau bisa ambil posisiku—"

"—Diam saja, Sakakibara- _kun_."

"J-jangan.. akhh.." Titik prostat ditemukan. Gakushuu langsung menutup mulut.

"Jangan? Kau terihat _menikmatinya_ , nak."Gakuhou menarik turun ritsleting celananya. Gakushuu tak berani memandang ke belakang. Ia tidak mau disetubuhi oleh ayahnya juga.

"R-Reeen… nggh.. hentikan, ahh!" Gakushuu merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sakakibara erat, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sakakibara balas memeluk dan mengusap lembut kepala _strawberry blonde_ di hadapannya.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, Gakuhou sudah memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Gakushuu. Ketika benda itu menyentuh pintu masuk miliknya, Gakushuu berjengit kaget dan refleks menolak.

"J-JANGAN! TIDAK AKAN MU—"

Gakuhou tak peduli, ia mendorong masuk sekuat tenaga.

"AAAHH!" Reaksi pertama yang di berikan Gakushuu tentu saja berteriak kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja, dua penis berada di dalam sedangkan Gakushuu benar-benar seorang pemula dalam hal ini.

"He-henti—" sambil terisak dan belum saja selesai bicara, Gakuhou sudah mendorong ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakakibara, keluar masuk berulang kali. Sakakibara merasa kasihan, sosok di hadapannya sungguh minta didekap dengan erat.

Gakushuu meremas kaus yang dikenakan Sakakibara sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun tetap saja ada desahan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Menggemaskan.

Sakakibara tak dapat berbuat banyak. Untuk saat ini, ia akan menikmati tubuh Gakushuu. Ayolah, kapan lagi ia bisa menjamah sang ketua OSIS seperti saat ini?

Seo yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi saja pun sudah merapikan diri dan duduk memperhatikan ketiganya. Terkadang mengomentari wajah erotis Gakushuu yang membuat Gakushuu harus kembali memaki Seo dalam desahan karena seenaknya bicara tentang dirinya.

Hentakan terakhir diberikan Gakuhou, dan Gakushuu tahu bahwa ia akan segera keluar.

"Uwaah?! Stop, stoooop! A—ahhh!" Ia menolak, namun terlambat—milik Gakuhou berdenyut, merasakan sensasi kesempitan dan langsung saja mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam.

Gakushuu meringis, tidak percaya tubuhnya 'diisi' oleh benih milik ayahnya sendiri.

"Gakushuu.. Ha—aku.." Sakakibara terbawa suasana, ia merasa akan segera keluar juga.

"K-kau juga?! K-kumohon ja-jangan di—" sebelum Gakushuu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakakibara sudah terlebih dahulu menembakkan cairan kental berwarna putih itu di dalam, membuat Gakushuu ikut orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya secara bersamaan.

Ia merasa penuh.

Gakuhou melepaskan diri dan kembali menarik meritsleting celananya. Tidak lama, ia melirik jam tangan.

"Ah, aku sudah harus kembali bekerja. Sebenarnya aku hanya kembali untuk mengambil berkas." Gakuhou membereskan pakaian, merapihkan rambutnya dan kemudian dengan seenak hati berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. "Jangan lupa bereskan lagi ruanganku, ya." lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Gaku—"

"—Kubilang… Jangan di dalam, idiot…" Sakakibara hanya memerah dalam keheningan kemudian menarik dirinya sendiri keluar, membiarkan Gakushuu terbaring menyamping.

Cairan putih itu meleleh keluar dari sela-sela lubangnya karena terlalu banyak, menyuguhkan pemandangan erotis. Jika tidak punya akal sehat, hampir saja Sakakibara menyerangnya kembali.

"Biar aku ambilkan air hangat." ucap Sakakibara sembari menepuk pundak Seo, berharap ia akan bersedia menemani Gakushuu yang sudah terbaring lemas. Seo mengangguk dan Sakakibara langsung menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

Gakushuu merasa lelah, pandangannya mengabur. Tidak lama kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

* * *

Semua itu, apakah hanya mimpi?

Sepertinya bukan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit—terutama bagian pinggang hingga bokong. Apalagi begitu melihat pantulan diri di cermin, Asano langsung memerah sempurna. Tiga buah _kissmark_ menghiasi leher hingga bahunya. Dan Asano tahu betul siapa pelaku di belakang itu semua. Sial. Asano malas pergi sekolah.

Ia tak mau bertemu dengan kedua temannya itu. Mengingat ia baru saja diperkosa mereka. Perasaan marah dan kecewa tentu Asano rasakan, namun di hatinya yang terdalam ia juga merasa puas. Walau sakit tapi ia sempat merasakan surga dunia. Dua kali pula.

Asano menggeleng cepat.

Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu. Asano harus berangkat sekolah sekarang—dan membuat perhitungan pada mereka. Kalau perlu kepada ayahnya juga—mengingat beliau adalah biang kerok penyebab lubang pantatnya berdenyut sakit sekarang. Bergegas. Asano segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, meski dengan berjalan tertatih seperti habis disunat. Ya—untung saja tak ada cairan yang mengalir keluar dari lubang pantatnya.

Asano mendengus. Setidaknya Sakakibara dan Seo tidak kabur begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab sebelumnya—

—Sebentar. Asano terdiam. Mereka yang telah membersihkan tubuhnya...?

 _BLUSH_

Sungguh Asano tak mau membayangkan bagaimana cara mereka berdua melakukannya.

.

Langkah kaki dibuat mantap, meski sakit di tubuhnya masih terasa begitu jelas. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau jalannya menjegang seperti hendak buang air besar malah akan terlihat mencurigakan. Dan pamornya bisa turun seketika.

Asano mengepalkan tangannya.

Jujur saja ia sekarang semakin kesal. Berangkat sekolah dengan susah payah, dan begitu sampai—kemana wajah kedua tersangka yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari. Jangan bilang mereka berdua kabur. Tak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan. Tsk, kalau sampai demikian Asano akan... akan...

Sial. Asano merasa matanya memanas. Apa jangan-jangan debu menyerang matanya? Sepertinya begitu, tak mungkin ia menangis hanya karena Sakakibara dan Seo menghindarinya.

"...Mati saja kalian..."

Kembali melangkah, Asano bergerak menuju ruang OSIS-nya. Mungin ia akan _skip_ satu pelajaran. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lemah. Daripada tubuh, sekarang hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"Kalian di mana..." Asano berbisik pelan, tangan tak mau membuka pintu di hadapannya. Pikirannya tak fokus. Semua emosi tercampur aduk. Asano malah terlihat seperti tengah terbengong menatap pintu yang tertutup. Kosong, tatapannya begitu kosong. Mungkin ia akan terus demikian jika saja suara itu tak memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat Asano kenal telah membangunkan dirinya.

"Asano- _kun_..."

"Asano..."

Menoleh, Asano mendapati Sakakibara dan Seo berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya. Gerakan mereka begitu kikuk, seakan tak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Minta maaf? Tentu saja mereka berniat demikian. Bahkan Seo yang notabene-nya berego tinggi juga hendak manyampaikan maafnya. Meski itu ia lakukan setelah Sakakibara menyadarkan dirinya. Ya, Sakakibara menyadarkan Seo bahwa Asano berarti untuknya—tetapi ia malah melukai Asano.

Dan dari situ pula Seo tau bahwa ia dan Sakakibara memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Asano.

"Ren...Seo..."

Padahal Asano sedari tadi memikirkan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan kedua orang tersebut, tetapi sekarang ia malah tak tau harus melakukan apa. Malah diam mematung menungggu respon selanjutnya.

"Hm..."

Tak mendapat respon berarti, Sakakibara memilih memulai duluan. Berjalan perlahan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari manik violet yang bersinar sendu. Perasaan bersalah semakin menggerogotinya. "Maaf... Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkan aku atas perlakuanku kemarin. Kau berhak marah. Aku telah kelewatan."

"Aku juga..." kini Seo yang mendekat, "Maaf... Asano."

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam kesunyian, Sakakibara dan Seo juga tak berniat membuka suara. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan Asano lakukan. Memaafkan mereka atau marah dan tak mau mengenal mereka lagi. Ukh. Opsi kedua terdengar begitu berat.

"Aku..." Asano mulai membuka suara, "...Memaafkan kalian."

Kaget. Sakakibara dan Seo tak menyangka Asano akan memaafkan mereka. Padahal keduanya telah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk dan bersiap menghadapi itu semua. Tapi siapa yang menyangka Asano malah memaafkan keduanya. Ah—lihat, Seo sampai refleks memeluk tubuh mungil Asano. Hanya refleks, bukan modus kok.

"Le-Lepas, jangan peluk aku—"

" _Sorry_ , refleks."

Pelukan terlepas, Asano pura-pura merapihkan pakaiannya. Melirik perlahan, ia melihat Sakakibara tersenyum lega ke arahnya. Sebenarnya Sakakibara juga hendak memeluk Asano, tapi keduluan oleh Seo. Apa boleh buat. Lagipula Asano tidak akan senang kalau dipeluk olehnya, bukan?

"Ren... Tak mau memelukku juga?"

Atau salah?

"Eh?"

Mengerjap lucu, Sakakibara tak tau harus menjawab apa. Tapi daripada menolak, ia memilih mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menarik Asano ke dalam pelukan hangat. Sungguh, Asano pas sekali dalam pelukannya.

"Seo juga kalau mau ikutan masih ada celah."

"...Boleh?"

Asano mengangguk, "Tadi tidak boleh karena tiba-tiba kau memelukku, sekarang aku sudah siap." Kemudian merentang satu tangannya—satu tangan yang lain sudah asik memeluk balik Sakakibara.

Sekarang.

Baik Seo maupun Sakakibara dibuat kebngungan. Sejak kapan Asano berubah menggemaskan seperti itu—tidak, Asano memang menggemaskan. Tapi tumben dia menunjukkannya dengan jelas begitu. Jangan bilang itu efek kemarin? Karena terlalu kasar, Asano jadi agak konsle—Hei! Asano itu bukan alat elektronik!

"Dengan senang hati aku mau memelukmu." Seo kini memeluk sisi tubuh lain Asano yang terbebas. Melihat Asano yang diam menyamankan tubunya dalam dekapan Sakakibara dan dirinya membuat Seo hampir saja tak tahan—untung Sakakibara langsung memukul punggungnya. Sakit.

"Terimakasih sudah memaafkan kami Asano- _kun_... Kami tak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sakakibara dan disetujui dengan anggukan kepala oleh Seo.

"Aku memaafkan kalian bukan tanpa syarat..."

"...Eh?"

Asano bergerak menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang memabukkan. Matanya berkilat penuh keabsolutan. Asano kembali ke dirinya semula. "Kalian harus melakukan syarat ini."

"Apa syaratnya?" Sakakibara bertanya waswas. Berharap syarat yang diajukan tak begitu berat.

"Ini mudah kok," Asano tersenyum. Normal, tapi entah mengapa Sakakibara dan Seo merasa senyuman itu janggal. Makin gugup saja mereka. Ludah bahkan sulit tertelan. "Kalian hanya perlu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kalian lakukan padaku."

Kalau hanya itu, Sakakibara dan Seo jelas akan menyanggupinya. Jangankan bertanggung jawab—jikalau Asano sampai meminta mereka untuk menikahi dirinya pun mereka akan melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Ya—walau itu artinya mereka harus berbagi. Tapi tak apalah.

"Tentu saja kami akan bertanggung jawab, Asano- _kun_."

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, _dear_."

Asano tersenyum puas, kemudian menatap keduanya bergantian. Ia senang mendengar pernyataan keduanya, meski ia berusaha tak memperlihatkan emosinya tersebut dengan jelas. Asano sebenarnya masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakakibara dan Seo. Suka? Sebagai teman atau malah lebih dari teman? Entahlah Asano yang jelas tak keberatan dan merasa nyaman bersama mereka—dan ia juga berusaha mengesampingkan fakta kalau mereka telah memperkosanya.

Toh mereka sudah meminta maaf, 'kan?

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian ikut aku," Asano berkata memerintah.

 _Ikut?_

Sakakibara dan Seo saling berpandangan. Kemana? Ke kelas pun percuma, jam pelajaran telah dimulai sejak tadi bukan? Lalu kemana? Toilet? Masa ke tolilet saja perlu ditemani? Meski Sakakibara dan Seo akan senang jika memang harus menemani Asano ke toilet. Cuci mata. Lumayan.

"Kemana?"

Asano tak langsung menjawab, malah memilih mengapitkan lengannya pada lengan Seo dan Sakakibara yang menganggur. Berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja ke ruangan kepala sekolah, temani aku memarahinya dan kalian juga perlu menyampaikan ke beliau kalau kalian mau bertanggung jawab, bukan?"

.

.

.

Ternyata syarat yang diberikan lumayan sulit juga.

* * *

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **kiyoha:** akhirnya proyek anuanuan gaku ini kelar juga. walau pada awalnya dibuat untuk asupan sendiri (yha) akhirnya dipos~ bikin ero!Seo itu menyenangkan pokoknya (?) walau akhir-akhir dia nggak ada kerjaan www. aduh kemesuman bertiga jadi terbongkar ;w; #tutupmuka  
Please enjoy the strawberry shortcake! :3)/

 **akane miyuki:** Maaf kalau kurang afdol dan terlalu eksplisit ^^;

 **Rakshapurwa:** Semoga terhibur dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

.

ada yang bisa tebak siapa bikin bagian yang mana? x3/ plot dibuat dengan sistem sambung menyambung menjadi satu (?) judulpun dibuat dengan seadanya (?) maaf kalau nggak afdol ;3; (lalumeratap)

.

 _Lastly, Thank you for reading this fic!_

* * *

.

.

.

 **BONUS**

Jam istirahat, SMP Kunugigaoka

"Oi, Koyama. Kau tahu nggak, apa yang terjadi?" Araki, perlahan bertanya pada Koyama yang tengah duduk anteng di lab Kimia. "Tadi pagi mereka bertiga sama-sama membolos jam pertama, sekarang malah... Sakakibara dan Seo wajahnya mirip kakek-kakek kempot."

Ia meneguk ludah, sebelum kembali menyambung kalimatnya. "Pasti ada yang terjadi kemarin! Aku tidak bisa datang, sih. Latihan klub penyiaran ternyata berlanjut sampai malam."

Koyama menyeringai.

" _Kishishishi,_ aku juga tidak datang kemarin. Yah... Kurasa mereka bertiga cukup bersenang-senang."

Tidak mengerti, Araki menekan sebelah alis. "Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"...Hanya firasat." balas Koyama misterius. Araki menghela napas, sepertinya Koyama tidak tahu... Atau tidak ingin memberitahunya lebih lanjut.

 _'Kishishishi, berarti aphrodisiac percobaanku bekerja dengan baik. Setelah ini tinggal mengembangkannya lalu aku bisa menyebarnya... Ng?'_

Ng?

"UWAAAA! PAK KEPALA!" refleks Araki dan Koyama berteriak berbarengan. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget, kalau tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bapak-bapak dengan seringai setan di samping mereka, tanpa dijemput tanpa diantar seperti jelangkung.

"Hai, nak. Sedang membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan?"

Araki dan Koyama fix masih kaget.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bapak hanya ingin mengatakan sayang sekali kalian tidak jadi belajar bersama di kediamanku kemarin. Tidak mungkin Asano-kun hanya mengundang Sakakibara-kun dan Seo-kun, kan?"

"Eh? Benar, kami memang tidak jadi ke sana karena ada urusan..." Araki, mewakili Koyama juga, membalas ucapan sang ketua dewan.

"Hmm, sayang sekali, sayang sekali. Padahal pasti akan jadi makin menyenangkan jika kalian ada di sana. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Selepas mengucapkan itu, Asano Gakuhou melangkah keluar dari lab Kimia, meninggalkan kedua muridnya yang masih tercengo di dalam. Seringai iblisnya belum luput, hanya diperlembut, karena Gakuhou sudah pasti tidak ingin menakuti murid-murid yang berlalu lalang.

"Apaan sih, orang tua itu. Tiba-tiba muncul..." Araki membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian melipat tangan di dada. Koyama menaikkan bahu, tanda tak tahu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya."

 _Kalau kami berdua sampai ikut juga, kurasa Asano tidak akan masuk hari ini... Atau mungkin sampai minggu depan._

.

Sementara itu, di lorong gedung utama, Gakuhou tersenyum lebar. Memikirkan skenario sempurna yang mungkin akan ia jalankan selanjutnya.

"Hmm, bermain bersama Asano-kun dengan banyak obat-obatan, sambil merekamnya dengan kamera HD, kurasa tidak buruk juga."

#JRENG #nggakinibohong

.


End file.
